


熟桃

by marguerite124



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 05:06:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19288753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marguerite124/pseuds/marguerite124
Summary: “我很快就走，克劳利。”加百列用一种公事公办的语气说道，“我会为你降福，亚茨拉斐尔，祝福你的孩子。”一阵白光闪过。克劳利挑了挑眉：“然后呢？”加百利扯出一个嘲讽的笑来：“怎么，你还期待我给亚茨拉斐尔一个祝福的吻吗？”





	熟桃

**Author's Note:**

> *沙雕甜饼  
> *过往情史、双性设定暗示  
> *一孕傻三年（孕夫也特别擅长脑补

熟桃

 

亚茨拉斐尔最近的味道稳定下来了，虽然还是甜甜的，像是被泡在了牛奶里整整一宿，用加百列的话说那就是都要入味了。克劳利坐在奶味儿的天使旁边，用一种飞扬跋扈的讨打姿势圈住天使软软的肩，嘶嘶地警告着坐在对面一本正经啜饮着热可可的紫眸天使：“没人要你来。”

檀香味和鸢尾草香在空气中针锋相对。克劳利摆着一张臭脸，而加百利则是不动声色。

加百列不和妻子孕期中的傻丈夫争论，他把目光投向了一直没出声的亚茨拉斐尔。他穿着一件白色的孕妇裙，肩上搭着一条看起来很舒适的小毯子，上面有小翅膀的图案。他看起来有些昏昏欲睡，肉乎乎的小手搭在显怀了的孕肚上——他已经怀孕快五个月了。亚茨拉斐尔见加百列看他，便笑了笑。他摇了摇克劳利的手腕，克劳利便没再说话，有些委屈地撇了撇嘴。

“别这样，克劳利。”天使眨着他那双湿润的蓝眼睛，用一种柔软的语气安抚他有些不满的Alpha，“是我叫加百列过来的，你忘了吗，加百列也管受孕。”

克劳利没忘记，他只是有点看不惯加百列而已。他可没忘记他的天使和加百列有过那么一段，即使天使跟他强调过自己当时对这些事情并没有什么概念——“我们之间没什么。”亚茨拉斐尔最擅长火上浇油，“我们只是有过一段纯洁的肉体关系。”

那已经是很久、很久之前的事情了。至少比他们认识的年岁还要久远的事情。那时候克劳利已经堕天，他的天使还没变成权天使，而加百列已经是炽天使了——这该死的先来后到。

不过克劳利也不是什么不讲理的人，他只是有点嫉妒而已。毕竟那是遇到他之前的亚茨拉斐尔，可能是少年模样的、像是雨后蔷薇般的小天使——这是克劳利没有见过的模样，但却被加百列见过。

“我很快就走，克劳利。”加百列用一种公事公办的语气说道，“我会为你降福，亚茨拉斐尔，祝福你的孩子。”

一阵白光闪过。

克劳利挑了挑眉：“然后呢？”

加百利扯出一个嘲讽的笑来：“怎么，你还期待我给亚茨拉斐尔一个祝福的吻吗？”

亚茨拉斐尔在两个Alpha用信息素打架的间隙打了个小小的嗝。他砸吧了下嘴巴，戳了戳旁边正要暴起的克劳利：“我想吃可丽饼了，鲜奶油的，你知道我爱吃哪家。”

克劳利像是被突然扼住了脖子，他动了动嘴巴，想是还要说些什么，但天使没给他这个机会，他用一种近乎撒娇的无辜语气去恳求他的Alpha：“我饿了。”

一个合格的Alpha怎么可以让自己的Omega饿肚子？

克劳利没辙了。他给了天使一个安抚的亲吻，然后用眼神警告这座屋子里的另一个Alpha——然后被亚茨拉斐尔塞了车钥匙进手里。克劳利明白他的天使有事想要跟加百列单独说——他当然不是什么占有欲过剩的Alpha，他爱他的天使那可是超越了属性的爱。于是他装作很放心地拎着车钥匙出去了。

加百列目送恶魔出门去，但屋内的檀香味还是很重。他皱了皱鼻子，把目光转了回来。他道：“你真的不回来了吗。”

亚茨拉斐尔软软地笑道：“我挺喜欢人间的。”

“人类是瑕疵品。”

“正因为他们的不完美才使得他们完美，不是吗？”亚茨拉斐尔小口地喝着恶魔给他泡的热牛奶，像是一个人类那样小口地吹着气，好让牛奶别那么烫舌头。

加百列忍不住了：“你明明不怕烫。”

“但我想要去感受。”亚茨拉斐尔抬起他那双澄澈的蓝眼睛，认真地告诉天堂的大天使长，“我想要感受人类的喜怒哀乐，想要感受自然的四季分明，想要去爱，想要被爱。”

“你越来越不像是一个天使了。”

“有人规定天使该是什么模样吗？”亚茨拉斐尔舔了舔嘴唇，回以微笑。

加百列明白自己不可能说服亚茨拉斐尔，他来，也只是无谓的挽回——亚茨拉斐尔依然是一个好天使，即使他跟恶魔谈恋爱，被恶魔标记，怀有恶魔的孩子——他依然是一个好天使。毕竟判断一个天使的好坏并不是他们可以决定的，这是上帝决定的。如果亚茨拉斐尔的羽毛还是纯洁无瑕，那么他就还是天使。

“克劳利快回来了。”亚茨拉斐尔开始赶人了。自从末日战争之后，他对待天堂的态度也随便了许多，毕竟对于一个曾经给他施以私刑的地方来说，确实很难给什么好脸色。“工作我还是会做的，不过我要休完产假之后才能回岗位上。”

加百列点点头，亚茨拉斐尔六千年来一直没怎么休过假，要是连休的话他大可以休个几百年，这次只休产假已经非常敬业了。

临走时，加百列望着已经与人类无二的亚茨拉斐尔，用一种极轻的声音问道：“亚茨，你有没有喜欢过我。”

很多很多年前，他们曾经在一起过。那时候还没有人类，还没有性爱一说。大天使长俯身亲吻水边的少年天使，那少年有着一双蓝色的眼睛。他在那亲吻下清醒过来，眼睛渐渐变得澄澈，像是天光乍破的苍穹。加百列为他开智，执着他的手施展神迹。他带他走过三重天，带他去触碰下界的云。

多年前那少年青涩的面容渐渐与现在的亚茨拉斐尔的脸庞重合，现在泛着奶味儿的亚茨拉斐尔很干脆地摇摇头：“没有哦。”

加百列释然地笑了：“那我能全心全意地祝福你了。”

“谢谢。”亚茨拉斐尔扶着他显怀的孕肚，站在稍显杂乱的书店中，笑得像是一个最平凡的人类Omega。

 

 

* * *

 

 

克劳利回来的时候，加百列已经走了好一会儿了。亚茨拉斐尔懒懒地躺在书店内屋的小沙发上睡觉，打着小小的呼噜，像是一只嗜睡的猫。

克劳利捏住了门铃——他不想响指的声音吵醒了熟睡的天使——然后轻手轻脚地进来。可丽饼滑稽地飘在半空中，试图怼到克劳利的脸上去。克劳利把可丽饼小心地推远一点，又得要恰到好处别让奶油沾到了书上，然后腾出手去把休息的牌子挂上。

亚茨拉斐尔怀了快两个月才被发现。

他突然就不想吃可丽饼了，也不想吃蜂蜜松饼了。亚茨拉斐尔像是突然变得易碎了起来，有时候会莫名其妙地掉眼泪，然后让克劳利捏捏他的小肚子肉：“我这样子你还会爱我吗？”

克劳利感到莫名其妙，他昨晚才跟天使搞到了凌晨三点钟，内射了两次，一次射在天使的脸上，还把精液抹在了天使嫣红的嘴唇上。

“你不是一直都这个样子吗？”克劳利跪在天使面前，有些担忧地摸了摸天使还沾着泪痕的脸，“最近还少吃了。”

“哦……说起这个。”天使委委屈屈地握着克劳利的手，“我不仅不想吃，还想吐……太难受了。”

克劳利这时候脑子还没转过弯来，他以为只是天气太热，天使没什么胃口。后来回了家（现在天使住他家），他躺在床上，摸着天使又长了不少肉的小肚子，脑子里莫名其妙地跑出来了“怀孕”这个单词。他神使鬼差地用手机搜了搜怀孕的反应，然后像疯了一样从床上弹了起来冲到楼下的药店去买了验孕棒。

结果是两道杠。

恶魔哭得像个孩子，抱着天使不住地亲。天使显然也被这个消息给炸懵了，他还一直以为他的肚子里只是单纯的肉——现在里面住了一个小房客。

他们像是一对普通的人类伴侣那样去检查，挂妇科的时候天使还有点恍惚，他活了几千年，还是第一次以孕妇的身份进医院来，旁边还站着他六千年的朋友——兼Alpha，还有未来的孩子他爸。自从知道天使怀孕了之后，恶魔连开车都小心了许多。以前在伦敦大街上开车能开到一百二，现在只开四十了，还很遵守交通规则。

医生是个很严厉的Omega。他给天使做了详尽的检查——然后臭骂了恶魔一顿。

“你们这群Alpha，一天不干浑身难受是不是？”医生气呼呼地写医嘱，“都怀了俩月了还做得那么激烈，不想要孩子了是不是？”

恶魔在一旁乖乖地挨着骂，老老实实地做着笔记——哪些能吃，哪些不能吃。要注意什么，要买什么，要胎教——“不！不能听摇滚！”医生很郑重地否定了克劳利的胎教音乐。

“还有，要禁欲。”医生交叉着双手，非常严肃地三申五令，“头三个月不能做。可以口交，可以腿交，但求你们Alpha行行好，放过Omega，让他们消停会吧，毕竟肚子里还揣了你们的崽呢。”

“是我的。”克劳利纠正道。

“你知道就好。”医生把医嘱怼到了恶魔的脸上。

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

怀孕了的天使就像是一个打翻了的奶瓶，香得一塌糊涂。

月份晃晃悠悠地过了三个月。估计医生也没猜到，首先违背医嘱的是那个揣了崽的Omega。

天使难得地强势了起来。他扶着自己四个月身孕的肚子，用水光潋滟的眼睛看着恶魔，然后用一种令人无法拒绝的语气要求道：“克劳利，我要跟你做爱。”

天使的眼睛里蓄了泪，委委屈屈的：“我想要你的阴茎插进我的穴里，前面后面都行，反正我想你肏我。”他穿着一件纯白色的，纯棉质地的睡裙，圆领，下摆缀着荷叶边和小蝴蝶结。天使摇摇晃晃地骑在恶魔的身上，肉乎乎的小屁股贴着恶魔的大腿，柔软得不可思议。恶魔的心脏砰砰地狂跳了起来，他的天使咬着裙摆，双手掀起了自己的睡裙下摆，露出了有些涨的胸乳和孕肚。天使有些紧张地看着恶魔，他的阴茎早就硬得流水了，藏在阴茎后的花穴也软软地泛着红，正暖乎乎地蹭着恶魔的腿。

以前他们做爱是很频繁的。如果没有任务，他们能一周滚三次床单。在末日战争之后，他搬过来跟恶魔一起住——在查出来他怀孕之前，他们还每天都在做。但是知道他怀孕之后，恶魔碰都不再碰他了，即使他明里暗里地暗示，但恶魔始终巍然不动，态度比谁都要坚决。天使害怕了，大概是孕酮素，又或者是因为他渐渐变大的肚子。

这种危机感来得很突然。

某一天，他艰难地站起来，然后发现了一个很严重的事情——他看不见自己的脚趾头了。天使看着自己原本应该能看到脚趾头的地方——现在被他的孕肚挡住了——突然就掉下泪来，他摸着自己的肚子，开始脑补出一场大型连续剧。

他现在怀孕了，没办法满足克劳利了，即使三个月安全期过了，能做，那又怎么样？他挺着个大肚子，连自己的脚趾头都看不见。这个样子连他自己都要看不下去了，克劳利真的能够忍受得了吗？克劳利长得那么招蜂惹蝶，还开着他那辆骚包的宾利，估计有不少小O小B甚至小A贴上去的吧。估计没多久克劳利就要把他踹出门，然后让他拎着小皮箱回书店里去了——然后他一个人在冰冷的医院里生下孩子，一个人抱着孩子回书店去，一个人把孩子抚养成人……

“够了够了，你都在想什么啊。”克劳利抱住说着说着又要哭起来的天使，手忙脚乱地把裙子拉下来——万一着凉了怎么办？

“我怎么可能会干这种事情。”克劳利胡乱地亲着他的天使，像是哄孩子一样拍着天使的后背，“我都跟你认识六千年了，你不知道我是什么人吗？”

天使抬起那双泪眼朦胧的蓝眼睛，有些疑惑地道：“骚包？”

恶魔被哽了一下，但没否认这个事实：“至少你应该相信我的人品，天使。”

天使思考了下，克劳利虽然说是个恶魔，但这事情还真没做过。怎么说呢，克劳利在各种意义上都是一个非典型恶魔——好得不像是一个恶魔。

 “好吧。”天使被顺毛了，便开始懒懒地躺在恶魔的怀里不想动。他胖了不少——“这是水肿，天使，这是正常的。”恶魔纠正他。恶魔抱着怀孕的天使小心地调整好姿势好让他睡得舒服，然后拉上被子给天使盖好肩头。

“我永远不会不爱你。”恶魔轻轻地在天使的额头上落下一个亲吻。

毕竟在六千年前，你为我展开羽翼时，我就已经爱上你啦。


End file.
